Castiel, Titanic and Dean
by reid-castiel
Summary: Short oneshot about Castiel watching the Titanic and getting emotional with Dean coming to the rescue.


Dean came home to Bobby's relatively late from picking up essentials that Bobby lacked for a relaxing evening after a hunt, for example tequila and greasy hangover food for the morning that the boys would force Bobby to cook. Instead of being quick with the shopping Dean decided to take a long walk and clear his head of the last brutal hunt and called Sam and Bobby ahead and told them to go to bed and they'd celebrate tomorrow.

Unlocking the door Dean slung tomorrows goods in the kitchen and sluggishly made his way upstairs. He was greeted with a warm glow and quiet hum of a television in Castiel's room at the end of the hallway with sniffling and sobbing. Sighing with a smirk on his face Dean wandered down and knocked on the door quietly. "Cas buddy, it's me Dean, you alright? I'm coming in"

"Dean no stop, I-" Before Castiel could say anymore Dean was entering the room to find the no longer angel in the middle of his bed crying over the death of Jack from the Titanic. The man had nothing on other than underwear and trousers, his feet and chest completely bare exposing his chiselled torso and recent battle wounds. He looked so innocent and fragile, Dean couldn't help but feel the need to hold the man in his arms and take away what was hurting him.

"Cas what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Dean whispered stepping closer to the bed and closing the door silently behind him.

"Dean this movie, this character, I...I am crying, I..I am feeling something, sadness and I cannot stop, what is this Dean help me" Castiel wept deeply into his hands shaking. All of these emotions so new to him as a human, he has never felt this much sadness over someone he does not know, someone he will never know.

"Cas, hey, shush now" Dean reached out to him and sat on the side of the bed next to him and pulled Castiel onto his clothed chest. Sobbing violently Dean searched for a tissue but dear old Cas didn't have any, so Dean thumbed away his tears and wrapped his other arm around him, pulling the man in tightly beginning to feel his shirt dampen from Castiel's flowing tears.

"Hey Cas, it's just a film ok, sure this happened and happens now, people lose people. Me and you of all people know this kind of shit happens but people get through it. Hell we've gotten through it, so I'm sure we can get through this. Don't say a word, we are getting through this, all these emotions you're experiencing for the first time, you and me with our profound bond. I'm gunner help you Cas, don't you worry" Dean half whispered, half murmured into the top of Cas' hair.

"Tha...thank-you Dean" Cas managed to splutter through the rain of tears.

"Hey, hush, it's going to be ok" Dean whispered over and over as he began to slide Castiel and himself back against the headrest and pillows and they snuggled down. Cas curled into Dean's chest, tears slowly fading as he felt safer in Dean's arms, he sighed slowly and started to whisper something along the lines of "I'm sorry Dean" and "Thank-you Dean" mixed into one. Dean just chuckled and listened to the final credits of the Titanic and pulled Cas in close like a child with their favourite toy. This gave Dean a strange sort of feeling, something he had never felt before but he didn't mind.

He knew if Sam or Bobby walked in on Castiel and himself they would never live this down, but right now he didn't care. He was protecting someone he loved. Someone he cared for deeply and who he wanted to save. Someone he had a strong bond with and someone who he needed to feel safe as well. Nuzzling into the top of Cas' head he took in the scent and let it feel his senses, let it wrap around him and let himself drift into a peaceful sleep with his angel wrapped in his arms, regardless if he had his grace or not Castiel was Dean's angel. The last thing on Dean's mind before he fell asleep was, is this what love feels like? Or is it too soon to tell? But I do suppose he and I have a bond but that is a hurdle for another day.

Dean and Castiel fell asleep in each other's arms with the Titanic replaying in the background, is this the beginning of an end for a love story?


End file.
